With the development of self-luminous display technology, OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) displays gradually replace the traditional LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) because of OLED displays' low power consumption, low cost, wide viewing angle and fast response.
At present, a type of flexible AMOLED (Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display is provided on the market, that is, such AMOLED display can be deformed to meet different needs of users. However, when the AMOLED display is deformed, its pixel resolution will decrease.
It should be understood that information disclosed in the background section above is only for enhancing the comprehension of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those ordinary skilled in the art.